Experience Points
]] , or XP, are a value to describe a player's progress in the Bloons Tower Defense games. In Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5 it is awarded for popping Bloons. The player gets 1 XP point per 1 Bloon popped but the XP gained for popping bloons is not equal to RBE. For example, reducing M.O.A.B. to Ceramic Bloons takes 200 hits so 200 points to RBE but since it only registers as a pop, the player will only receive a single XP point. The player gets a new Rank when they reach certain amounts of XP. ]] In BTD4, the bar showing how much XP you had also showed how many more bloons you had to pop before you go up a rank. In BTD5, the information is shown as pop up message when the player hovers the mouse over the XP bar. Bloons also give less XP starting at round 71. BTD6 Heroes XP Heroes gain a fixed amount of experience each round. It does not matter how many Bloons they pop. The base heroes all require the same amounts of experience to level up whereas Captain Churchill requires twice as much. Bold lines represent levels where it requires LESS experience than the level before it. Tower XP This is how much XP the bloons give in certain rounds: *Rounds 1-70: Bloons give 100% XP *Rounds 71+: Bloons give 30% XP The player also gets Tower XP in BTD5. It is gained by using the towers. The more towers of a kind are used the more Tower XP for the type of the tower is gained. Certain amounts unlock new tower upgrades for each tower. Final upgrades must be unlocked also by reaching a certain Rank, such as the Ray of Doom.The path 1 upgrades usually require less XP than the path 2 ones(An exception is Arctic Wind). XP for tower = (RBE for round) * (sell value for tower) / (sell value for all towers) XP in BTD4 The max rank is 94 by getting 10 quadrillion XP. XP in BTD5 The max rank is 200 by getting 150 billion XP. XP in BTD6 XP in BMC :See also: City Level In this game, players gain various amounts of XP by doing any of the following *Capturing new tiles *Building facilities/buildings in their town *Buying upgrades for the towers in the upgrade buildings *Completing quests Some upgrades and buildings require a certain City Level (similar to rank in other BTD games) before being bought. Once the player gains enough XP, their city levels up. Demolishing building leads to you being "in debt" to experience points. More research is needed to see what this does to your territory. Tips * In BTD5, the player can replay the Daily Challenges Third Time's A Charm (July 2nd, 2012), The Daring Dozen (January 27th 2014) or 20 Ceramics on the Wall ''(July 30th, 2012) to earn millions of Experience Points. * In Freeplay Mode of BTD5, the amount of experience gained per popped bloon slowly goes down per round, gradually making it an ineffective way to gain experience. * More information about gaining Experience Points quickly can be explained in the Experience Point Farming article. Trivia * In BTD5, the maximum amount of XP is 179,995,343,055,540,813,000, while the player is still at Rank 200 with that amount. The amount needed to go to the next Rank (with the maximum amount) is -179,995,343,055,539,813,000. **This is due to an integer overflow. * On the Daily Challenge ''20 Ceramics on the Wall, the player can earn about 5000 XP by playing Rounds 1-70, then keep repeating to reach higher Ranks. Category:Special Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City